Sullivan's Secret
by TalleyAnne
Summary: When Snapes daughter lands herself in Gryffindor, Ron falls in love, dehearting Hermione who secretly loves him, making Harry like Hermione more. Harry knows there is something evil in Sullivan's presence with help of his tingling scar, but will he be de


Ok…I am not the best Harry Potter writer out there…….but I still like to write them and I haven't in a while….so I am finally typing and posting this story mostly for my friends Julie and Sarah (Aderyn Goddess).  I wrote this in 7th grade so enjoy!  Flame me if you feel the need but all I will do is simply stare, laugh, and delete so review good! They make me happy………lol

Email me with any questions cuz my writing may be a little confusing… complexchick89@aol.com or IM me… runawaybraiin is my AIM sn…….here it is!

Chapter 1, Her Arrival

            "Oh, I always hate sitting through the sorting," mumbled a tall brunette, Lavender Brown, to Hermione Granger, the petite, wavy haired girl nodding next to her.

            The carrot-topped boy next to Lavender rubbed his stomach as it growled.  "Aye, hurry it up there, Dumbledore, I'm starving!" he moaned under his breath.

            The boy sitting next to Hermione, across from Ron Weasley, the red head, grinned and turned his attention to the sorting.  He, on the other hand of Lavender, liked to watch the sorting.  He liked to see all of the timid young faces.  He imagined his held the same amount of fright 4 years ago at his own sorting.  Well, it didn't exactly look like the new first years, for they did not have a thin, lightning-shaped scar on their forehead accompanied by floppy black hair and round wire-rimmed glasses.  No, no, far from that.  This boy was Harry.  Harry Potter.  And these were his friends.  They all attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were in Gryffindor House, and were 15, in their 5th year.

            At last, Professor McGonagall, Transfigurations Teacher and Head of the Gryffindor House, announced the last girl on the list.  "Zimmerman, Claudia."  She called, rolling up her long scroll of sorted names and thrusting it in her black, whirly robes.

            Hermione gasped.  She was the bookworm, straight As, no nonsense type of girl.  But, the one thing she didn't know, she was one of the most desired females at Hogwarts, and Ron Weasley had been on of those longing young men since year two.

            "What is it, 'Mione," Ron said, concerned.

            The first year girl was now sitting on the stool, waiting for the old ratty hat to blurt out his decision on her placement of house.  

            Hermione's smile widened as she anticipated the girl's house.  "That's Claudia Zimmerman, of course!"

            Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.  The boys loved Hermione as a best friend very much, no doubt about that, but she was a bit annoying when it came to knowing facts.  "Well duh, McGonagall just said that, I'm not a complete ignoramus!  Is she like extra special or something?" Ron asked.

            Now it was Hermione's eyes' turn to roll.  "Ron, don't you _ever_ read?"  She cut him off.  "And Zonko's Illustrated does _not_ count."

            He scoffed.  "Hey, it's reading!  But what does that have to do anything?"

            Harry tried to stifle his laughter.  This was becoming quite amusing, and the fact that they had to whisper was on top of it all.

            "Well, my point exactly.  If you read something intelligent, likethe Daily Prophet once in a while, maybe you would know!  Claudia is the winner of the NWOAAFUW 3 years in a row now!"

            Ron scowled.  "I-I knew that," he said.

            He looked at Harry.

            "What's the NWOAAFUW?" They said simultaneously.  

            Hermione groaned as she still awaited Claudia's placement.  "Golly ned," she sighed.  "The National Witchcraft Outstanding Accomplishment Award For Underage Witches."  Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  Hermione's eyes lit up again and she stood up to clap when the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"  Claudia grinned and ran over to the Gryffindor, waving to the hall.

            Ron's stomach growled again and he mentioned it again.  "Hurry up, Dumbledore!"

            At that moment, as McGonagall carried the stool away, Dumbledore motioned to Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.  Snape went to stand by Dumbledore in front of the professors' table.

            Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, and the Hall obeyed.  "This year, we have a new student in our midst," he began.

            Harry and Ron looked annoyed.  "No way," Ron sarcastically muttered.  "So that's why we just had a NEW STUDENT sorting," he said.  Hermione punched him in the arm ("Ow, 'Mione!").  She turned around to listen attentively again.  Once again, Harry worked hard not to spill out in hysterical laughter.  Watching the two of them quarrel was hilarious, being the only one of the three who realized that Ron loved Hermione.  Ron was too selfish to admit it.  He had been in denial for 3 years now and counting.

            "This isn't just an ordinary 1st year student," Dumbledore continued.  "This student is a 5th year-"

            Harry smiled at Ron.  "Hope it's a girl," he whispered.  Ron wiggled his eyebrows. 

            "Finally, a new girl companion in our year!" Hermione whispered with relief.  "Hopefully she won't be too absorbed into boys and we an study together."

            "Girl-"

            "Yes!" Ron and Harry sang.

            "Who happens to be the daughter of our very own potions master, Mr. Snape."

            The Hall, mostly the Slytherin students, clapped as Snape bowed.

            "Yes," Snape began.  "My daughter Sullivan has come to live with me after the tragic death of my wife and her mother, Isabel.  They lived together in Greenwich while I was Professing here.  Now she will be attending Hogwarts.  Please welcome my daughter, Sullivan Jade Snape!" He said oily.  He clapped.

            A figure emerged from the dark shadows in the right corner.  Harry peered at the figure closely, curious.  Sullivan came into plain view.  She had to have gotten her looks from her mother.  She had long, flowing blond hair, matching crystal-clear blue eyes, pale skin, and a tiny figure.  She was wearing a short black long-sleeve dress made of many thin layers of mesh with coordinating black stockings, black heels that clunked on the stone floor of the Great Hall, breaking the silence that overtook the Hall when she emerged, a black headband, and many colorful, beaded bracelets.

            She smiled, parting her red lips to reveal two perfect rows of gleaming white teeth.  The Hall gasped and Snape smiled lovingly at her as she hugged him briefly.

            Ron swore under his breath, receiving a disapproving look from Hermione.  "She's gorgeous!  And to think, she's a Snape!  Bet she'll end up in Slytherin, though, too bad," he said in amazement.  

            Hermione snared at Sullivan.  Just what she wanted, another evil Snape in her midst.  Plus, as no one knew, she was in love with Ron, and was sure that she could forget all hope now that a pretty girl had landed herself right in the middle of Ronald Weasley's thoughts.  Hermione scowled, hatred growing and rising already.

            Harry was taken aback.  Sullivan's eyes scanned the room.  When they landed on Harry's, they locked for a moment.  Harry's fingers floated up to his scar and they traced the bolt.  He felt the slightest bit of pressure, but he didn't think anything of it.  Sullivan's eyes left, leaving Harry's scar tingling, and landed on a certain slinky, grey-eyed, silver haired Slytherin.  Her face brightened and she gave a little squeal.  She ran down the steps, Snape tutting and reaching out to grab her but failing, and straight into the arms of Draco Malfoy. 

            Hermione's face expanded to a happier look.  If she was another Draco follower, Ron wouldn't have a chance.  

            Ron's eyes narrowed.  Competition.  Plus, another evil-doer in Hogwarts to deal with.  He guessed he would have to forget her.  She was probably going to be in Slytherin, anyways.

            Harry's eyebrows rose.  This sure was unusual.

            Draco's eyes closed as he rocked Sullivan back and forth for a second and then opened as he held her forearms and held her away, studying her with an astonished, but no one knew it was fake, smile.  "Sullivan!  You're here!  Why?"

            She winked knowingly back and followed along.  "Oh Draco, change of life-plans!  I live here now!  Oh, I thought I would never see my best friend again!"  She giggled and looked up at him.

            The only one who seemed to catch on to all o this fakeness was Harry.  He kept it to himself though.  He was growing a little paranoid in his age, and the only word that popped into his mind to explain the situation was _Voldemort_, the Dark Lord.  He tried to shake this from his mind.

            Professor McGonagall tapped her foot.  "Come along, Miss Snape, we need to get you sorted," she called annoyed, apparently hungered.  "No need to keep the whole academy is suspense.  Or hunger," she joked, but no one laughed.  Sullivan turned away from Draco and ran up to the stool again, which Dumbledore had placed out again.  

            "Sorry," she mumbled sweetly, with a smile, to McGonagall as she sat down.

            McGonagall placed the hat on her.  It was minutes before it made it's decision.

            Hermione braced herself, praying for Slytherin.

            "Gryffindor!"  Sullivan stood up, hiding her emotions, invisible to the Hall whether she was happy or sad, and her father looked sort of pleased.  This appealed to Harry, too.  Wouldn't you think it is sort of odd that Head of Slytherin House is pleased to have his own daughter under the rule of Godric Gryffindor?  Nonetheless, the House was polite and stood up clapping for her.  

            Sullivan took the only empty seat, which happened to be right next to Ron, across from Hermione, giving Harry a plain view of her.  Sullivan was silent and turned around, the table staring at her, still shocked about the Gryffindor incident, to listen to Dumbledore's start-of-term speech.

            "Well, I would like to welcome you, Sullivan Jade, to Hogwarts, and I am sure that Gryffindor House extends that warmly to you also."

            He finished up his speech.

            Sullivan turned to the table in amazement as the food filled up the table.  "Wow!" she squealed.

            Hermione was so angered by her sorting that she was shoving forkfuls of mashed potatoes into her mouth, glaring at Sullivan sitting across from her.

            Ron, instead of traditionally digging into the chicken, absent-mindedly cut up his meat while gaping at Sullivan.  HE was drinking in her beauty, so overjoyed that she was in his house.  He might have a chance!  The whole Draco scene was pushed away in his head, to the far corner labeled "Midterms and Chores."

            Harry's scar kept tingling, distracting him.  He tried to eat a little bit though, keeping his mind off Sullivan, who was really very quiet, but the pain kept reminding him she was there.  Finally he put down his fork.  "Im Harry.  Nice to meet you."

At this, Hermione choked quickly on a bite of food.  

Sullivan, a tad alarmed at Hermione's knee-jerk reaction, swallowed and smiled.  She extended her hand to his and shook it.  "I'm-well, you already know who I am."  She grinned.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't have time to ask how she knew he was Harry _Potter_.  One, his scar tingled again, and two, Ron greeted her.  "I'm-I'm- Ron W-Weasley," He said.

"Sullivan," she replied, shaking.  "Pleasure."

Ron choked on his own spit a little.  "Indeed."

Hermione banged her utensils down on her plate, reaching for her goblet.

Sullivan looked over.  "Oh, you must think I am a terrible clod for not saying hi!  Well, hi, Im Sullivan."

Hermione icily stared and took a sip of iced pumpkin juice.  She didn't extend to shake Sullivan's outstretched hand.  She placed her goblet back down, wiping off her wet hands where the goblet's condensation has landed.  "Hermione."\

Sullivan cocked an eyebrow, then turned to Harry and Ron again.

"So, you're in Gryffindor too!  Splendid, some new friends already!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah.  Great," Ron said, mesmerized.  "Wow.  You look nothing like you Dad!  You must take after your Mum.  And I thought you would have been in Slytherin and all, considering you Dad is leader of the house-"

"Argh!"  Sullivan screeched, causing the whole Hall to look curiously.  She smacked her hands down loudly on the table. "Just because I am his daughter does not mean I am exactly like him in every way!"  She yelled.

Ron looked at her bewilderedly.  Harry stared.  Hermione laughed into her soup.

"I take after my mum, and I do NOT do dark magic!" She yelled, bursting into tears.  The Hall lost interest and turned back to their feast.  

Ron looked around.  

Sullivan's crying dissolved.  "Its alright, don't fret about it.  Its just-people say I remind them so much of my Mum it gets me to think about her and I miss her so much."  She sniffed and wiped her eyes, black makeup streaming down.

Ron laid a hand sympathetically and cautiously on her shoulder.  "Erm, I'm sor-sorry about you-your Mum," he said nervously.

"Its quite alright," she said, her head up high on her shoulders again.  She proceeded to eat her dinner in peace and silence.  

Hermione snorted and finished eating, along with Ron/

Harry didn't eat a bite more, just pondered on the subject.  _Voldemort, Voldemort_.  He could do nothing to get that thought out of his head.  He was going to do something to figure this enigma out.  He had to.  Just no one had to know about it.

Harry caught a glimpse of Sullivan and Draco exchanging wicked smiles across the room and got a boost of fear.  Something wrong was going on here, and he was the only one who knew.

*~*

OK well I hope you liked the first chapter!  Its really long, they all wont be like that, so just um…………REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Yeah, ok…….plez??? and give suggestions! And give corrections if I have any mistakes lol

*talley~


End file.
